Cables having a plurality of electric wires, core wires of which being each coated with an insulation coating, are arranged in vehicles such as automobiles (see Patent Document 1). Each electric wire is connected to, for example, a terminal, a circuit or an electric wire of a counterpart connection device in a state of contacting an outer housing or the like of the counterpart connection device in a shielded manner. The shielding of the electric wires can be performed collectively by, for example, providing the respective end portions of the plurality of electric wires with terminals for connection to the counterpart connection device and by covering the connection portions of these terminals with a single shield conductor.
Patent Document 1: JP2011-81957A
When the terminals are connected to the respective end portions of the plurality of electric wires and the electric wires are connected via the terminals to terminals or the like of the counterpart connection device, the multiple terminals are arranged at a section where the electric wires are connected to the terminals. In the terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a flat plate terminal is connected to each of the end portions of three electric wires disposed in parallel. That is, three terminals are arranged in parallel at the section where the three electric wires are connected to the terminals, and these terminals are opposed to the terminals or the like of the counterpart connection device. Hence, the size of the section where the plurality of electric wires are connected to the terminals becomes large in the arrangement direction of the terminals in accordance with the number of the terminals, and this causes a problem in saving space for the terminal connection structure of the electric wires. In addition, as in the case of the section where the electric wires are connected to the terminals, the size of the terminal connection section of the counterpart connection device also becomes large. Thus, to save the space for the terminal connection structure, it is necessary to consider the terminal connection structure of the counterpart connection device.